When the past comes back
by Taylor Whitlock Cullen Hale
Summary: Sequel to The greenes or the cullens. Rated T cuz i said so.
1. Chapter 1

**YO!!!! This is my new story! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So Talia. Have you been working on the plans?**

**Talia: Yes but I have bad news.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Talia: You own NOTHING.**

**Me: Darn…**

**~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~**

**BPOV**

"I guess I'll answer it." I said to Edward. "Hello?" I said as I answered the door. I saw Jacob standing there. With our kid. Yes I said _our _kid. "Jacob…. Taxlia…" **(A/N pronounced tuh-lee-uh) **I said in amazement. I bent down and held out my arms for Taxlia to come give me a hug. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I started crying venom tears. "Bella…" Jacob said. I gave him a hug. "Bella what's going on??" Edward said as he turned the corner. He saw the kid and saw me hugging her. " Mom, Who's that?" My little 11 year old said referring to Edward. "That's your… step-dad." I said. "Edward, Can I talk to you?" I said. "Sure love." He said. "Stay here Taxlia." I said to Taxlia. We went into the hallway and he started talking first. "You had a kid with Jacob?" He asked. "Yea. And got married. Then divorced." I said. "It's okay love. I was just surprised. Can I meet her?" He asked. "Sure. Taxlia! Come here real quick!" I said in an amazed voice. "Yeah Mum?" asked Taxlia. "This is Edward… Your step-dad." I said sweetly. " Hey Taxlia," Edward said as he bent down, "I was wondering if you could sing like your mom?" asked Edward. She nodded. "Would you like to be in our next concert?" Asked Edward. I nearly awed. She nodded eagerly. "Do you have a song to sing hun?" I asked. "Um……….. Yup!" She said.

**2 DAYS OF PREPARING**

"Hello Forks!!!!!! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!?!" I yelled into the mic. "We have a special girl here today! MY DAUGHTER TAXLIA!!!!! Woo!" I yelled and ran off stage. "Go out there honey!" I told her.

**TPOV (Taxlia)**

Here it goes……

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side _

_And I know everything about you _

_I don't wanna live without you _

_I'm only up when you're not down _

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time _

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know _

_That what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you _

_Just a small town boy and girl _

_Livin' in a crazy world _

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true _

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_The secrets or my deepest fears _

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me _

_I'm only up when you're not down _

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time _

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know _

_That what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself _

_Only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down _

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground _

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time _

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know _

_that what I feel is true _

_And I'm only me _

_Who I wanna be _

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you _

_With you _

_Uh huh _

_Yeah_

The crowd was cheering like crazy

Wow.

Wow….

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Well that was the end of that chappy. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW**

**_____________________________________________________________**

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

**?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**


	2. Srry Not a chappy but plz read

Hey guys whats up I'm just updating cuz I wanted to tell ya I'm in Utah with my brother and his wife for about a week and I may be able to fit a chapter into my busy schedule......... -_- Anywayz I alsowanted to say that I'm changing my name... it's gonna be **Invader Tay** so yeah........... Well I'll try to fit a new chappy into **When The Past Comes Back** but who knows. Not me that for sure. I have my smart moments but I mostly have IDIOT MOMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe I could talk my bro's wife into writing a chappy........ :) :) :) Well until next time

PEACE OUT SUCKAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
